Un beso bajo la lluvia es igual a un buen resfriado
by Viajara en el tiempo
Summary: Albus Potter, está solo en casa en las vacaciones de primavera, pero decide invitar a su mejor amiga Charlotte Nott, -de quien resulta estar enamorado- a tomar un helado, ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar? .Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer :**Albus Potter, está solo en casa en las vacaciones de primavera, pero decide invitar a su mejor amiga Charlotte Nott, -de quien resulta estar enamorado- a tomar un helado, ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar? _ .Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Summary :** Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling, y lo que no es mío de mi e.e

Personaje principal: Albus Severus Potter  
Palabras clave: calle y jarabe

"Desearía Poder congelar este momento, justo aquí , justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre"  
Peeta Mellark- En Llamas

**Un beso bajo la lluvia es igual a un buen resfriado**

Albus salió de su casa en el numero de 12 de Grimmauld Place, con la chaqueta puesta ya que el clima apuntaba a que pronto comenzaría a llover y no quería contagiar un resfriado, siempre que él se enfermaba en verdad que lo hacía, pasaban al menos dos días enteros antes de que él se pudiera levantar de la cama y no del todo recuperado.  
Llevaba el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ya que esperaba a que Charlotte Nott le enviara un mensaje de texto en el que confirmara que ya había llegado al lugar donde se habían quedado de ver. No había ni caminado dos manzanas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía musical que resultaba ser la favorita de ambos (Charlotte & Albus) , la canción pertenecía a un grupo muggle que era el favorito de la castaña.  
El mensaje decía que ella ya se encontraba en el sitio, así que Albus acelero el paso, para encontrarse con ella lo más rápido posible.

Se habían citado en un parque, para después ir a aquel café tan popular entre los muggles de la edad de ambos, y quien sabe tal vez ver una película. Lo único que el azabache estaba seguro era que quería pasar el resto de la tarde con aquella chica. Llego al parque y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, y no tardo mucha en encontrarla. Estaba sentada a una banca, observando todo detenidamente, llevaba puesto una falda oscura, con mallas a juego, botas café que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y un suéter delgado del mismo color de las botas. Albus se quedo observándola detenidamente, la miro cuidadosamente no dejando pasar ningún detalle en ella, en aquella ocasión la muchacha como en pocas veces llevaba el cabello suelto aunque adornado con un broche que el recordaba perfectamente. Se acerco a ella, justo en el momento en que la castaña se giraba la mirada hacia la dirección donde él estaba, ella la miro con sus hermosos ojos azules que eran tan parecidos al mismo cielo, y le sonrió. Albus pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez como lo había hecho cuando estaba corriendo, incluso podía jurar que estaba latiendo aun más rápido que entonces.  
—Hola tu— lo saludo la muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Hola— respondió Albus, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.  
La castaña se puso de pie y de nueva cuenta le sonrió.  
—Anda te vas a quedar parado ahí ¿O iremos por ese café?—.pregunto ella.  
Albus negó con la cabeza y ambos comenzaran a caminar. El la veía de reojo a ella, no podía evitarlo, desde que habían comenzado su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, el azabache había comenzado a mirar de forma distinta a la castaña que hasta antes había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, pero ahora sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado considerablemente….. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la castaña estaba esperando a que le respondiera una pregunta, como Albus no lo hacía Charlotte se echo a reír a carcajada limpia.  
—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta un desconcertado Albus.  
Ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos.  
—Estas mas distraído que nunca—le responde— te he preguntado ¿Cómo es que te haces animado a invitarme un helado?—pregunto la castaña, mientras veía a su amigo.  
—Yo bueno….— Albus frunció un tanto el ceño—¿Un helado? Creí que iríamos tomar un café— alzo una ceja, dirigiéndole a su mejor amiga una mirada llena de duda.  
—Claro, iba a hacer así, pero a mí se me ha antojado más un helado que un café—.  
Y esa era Charlotte, ella probablemente sería la única persona que en lugar de querer tomar un café en un día nublado como aquel, prefería un helado. Aquello no tendría que haber sorprendido a Albus en lo mas mínimo pues era algo de esperarse.  
—Bueno la heladería, donde venden esos helados alemanes que tanto te gustan esta aquí a la otra cuadra—le explico él.  
—Excelente—responde ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Entonces—continuo—¿Cómo es que te has decidido a invitarme un helado—.

Y Albus comenzó a recordar como había empezado todo.

_Los tres hermanos Potter se encontraban sentados en la sala de su casa, en Grimmauld place, cada uno ocupado en lo suyo; Albus quien estaba sentado a un enorme sofá estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" que había traído de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, James quien tenía la cabeza recargada en aquel mueble y una computadora portátil en las piernas, estaba escribiendo algo que los muggles llamaban e-mail que resultaba mil veces más rápido que una lechuza, y la pequeña Lily estaba con la cabeza recargada en el descansa brazos de un sillón y sus pies colgaban del otro descansa brazos, mientras mensajeaba con una gran agilidad, en su teléfono celular. Ninguno presto atención al viejo elfo domestico que entraba a la sala acompañado de una muchacha de la edad de Albus, con el cabello castaño claro –casi pelirrojo- y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro. La muchacha se sentó junto a James y beso su mejilla.  
—puag—dijo Albus.  
En respuesta su hermano lo fulmino con la mirada, y Ronnie Dursley negó con la cabeza. Ella se puso de pie y se sentó junto Albus, y al igual que había hecho con James, beso su mejilla.  
—Es menos asqueroso si besas mi mejilla que si besas la de el— respondió Albus, ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y lo fulmino con la mirada.  
—Vamos Albus—respondió Lily aunque sin dejar de enviar mensajes con su teléfono — Todo ha quedado en familia, que más da si te besa a ti o besa a James— el veneno en el tono de voz de la pelirroja se hizo sin lugar a dudas presente.  
—Lily—dijo James mientras cerraba su computadora— Por favor no comiences— al igual que su novia se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá, rodeando con su brazos los hombros de la muchacha.  
—Ya, ya —respondió ella.  
Se puso de pie de un salto y salió del sitio gritando:  
—Tanta miel es mala para el mundo— y provoco que los tres chicos restantes rodaran los ojos al unisonó.  
Al sitio entro, un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta y pocos años, con uno de sus brazos sostenía demasiados papeles y con la otra un vaso el cual emitía un humo un tanto denso , y que del que también emanaba un olor a café bastante fuerte.  
—Muchachos—dijo el señor Potter— saldré a resolver algunas cosas en el ministerio volveré pronto, cuiden de Lily y…..—.  
Pero no termino la frase ya que su hija volvió al sitio, pero en esta ocasión llevaba una bolsa colgada al hombro.  
—Ni te molestes—respondió mientras guardaba el teléfono celular— Saldré con Lucy y otros amigos más de Hogwarts.—  
—Bien—continuo el señor Potter— en ese caso diviértete mucho.—  
Al fin diviso a su ahijada-sobrina, sentada en medio de sus dos hijos.—Hola Ronnie…—la saludo.  
—Hola ti…..es decir, Buenas tardes señor Potter—.Y Harry simplemente no pudo evitar echarse a reír._

— _No porque Dudley tenga prohibido que James, lo vuelva a llamar tío significa que tu debas hacer lo mismo conmigo.—Harry miro a su hijo mayor.— Me imagino que saldrán— James respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza— Muy bien —después miro al mediano de sus tres hijos, al que único que había heredado los ojos color esmeralda de su madre.—¿Por qué no llamas a Scorp …..?—pero dejo la pregunta sin terminar, ya que algo le decía que Scorpius Malfoy estaría junto a su sobrina Rose Weasley. — Es decir, llama a Charlotte y salgan Al, no está muy bien que te quedes aquí solo, creo que todos volveremos hasta muy tarde—.  
Albus asintió con la cabeza, y dejo su libro sobre la mesa.  
—Muy bien, entonces —Continuo el hombre— será mejor que me vaya. Ninguno puede llegar después de las 10 — noto como James rodaba los ojos— Ni siquiera tu James Sirius, si alguien regresa después de la hora Kreacher o Kirsche — aquella era la elfina domestica que un ministro de magia exterior les había regalado hacia unos cuantos años atrás— me lo dirán. Que se diviertan— Y con eso, el héroe de guerra desapareció._

Albus tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir aunque no con la misma agilidad con la que lo hacia Lily. Su padre siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre, que daba realmente buenos consejos, además, tenía razón, nada se ganaba con quedarse ahí solo en aquella enorme casa, hasta quien s abe que hora, porque estaba más que seguro que ninguno de sus hermanos volvería hasta después de la media noche, aunque su padre hubiese dicho lo contrario. Ronnie y James se despidieron de Albus, deseándolo buena suerte, lo que provoco que él se sonrojara levemente. Lily volvió a subir a su habitación y regreso con un cambio de ropa completamente diferente, un estilo un tanto mas rockero y rebelde, que de haberlo visto su padre, probablemente le hubiese dado un infarto o algo así. Albus estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario sobre su atuendo, pero ella hablo primero.  
—Albus Severus Potter— muy pocas veces lo llamaba así, por lo que se sorprendió.— Es tu oportunidad—le dijo —Aprovéchala ahora —el pestañeo un tanto confundido —Sabes a que me refiero, ella te gusta, por las barbas de Merlín, a ella le gustas tú. No desperdicies esta oportunidad—.

_Y antes del que él pudiera responder algo, la pelirroja ya se había metido a la chimenea, y había sido en vuelta por las llamas color verde jade de la red flu.  
_

Le conto a Charlotte más o menos todo, excepto lo último que la desquiciada de su hermana menor le había dicho –aunque en el fondo el sabía que tenía razón-  
—Recuérdame, agradecerle a tu padre—respondió la castaña.—No puedo creer que ni tu o Scorpius se hubiesen molestado en llamarme o enviarme una lechuza en todas las vacaciones. Sé que es extraño no pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera, pero aun así, una carta no les hubiese tomado ni veinte minutos escribirla— la chica se cruzo de brazos, realmente podría parecer molesta para cualquiera que no la conociera también como Albus lo hacía, y el sabía perfectamente que aquel "enojo" era simplemente fingido.  
—Es extraño no estar ahí, incluso si lo es para ti, lo es mil veces más para mí —admitió el azabache.  
Desde que los tres (Albus, Scorpius y Charlotte) tenían más o menos unos doce o trece años, siempre pasaban como mínimo una semana juntos en la madriguera, pero ese año había resultado imposible, ya que sus abuelos habían viajado a Rumania para visitar a su tío Charlie. Así que pasar ese año las vacaciones en aquel sitio que los había visto crecer a todos resultaba bastante complicado._  
_—Además—continuo él a su defensa— He estado estudiando para los exámenes, no todos tenemos calificaciones extraordinarias en todos nuestras materias—.  
Charlotte, rodo los ojos y le propino un ligero codazo a Albus en las costilla, el fingió quedarse sin aliento y pedir clemencia. Cosa que hizo que Charlotte riera entre dientes, lo que resultaba ser música para los oídos del muchacho.  
Cruzaron la **calle, **ya que los helados estaban frente al parque en el que ellos hacia solo unos segundos se encontraban caminando.  
Charlotte adoraba las cosas muggles, de ahí que el señor Weasley padre, le cayera también aquella muchachita. Mientras cruzaban la **calle**, Albus noto como una sonrisa tímida sonrisa se grababa en el rostro de la castaña, al ver el semáforo muggle con el muñequito que cambiaba de color y que simulaba caminar.  
Cuando llegaron a la heladería, la sonrisa de Charlotte se incremento considerablemente, provocando en Albus una sensación extraña como de mariposas en el estomago.  
La muchacha que estaba en el mostrador no le quitaba los ojos de enésima a Albus, quien si darse cuenta también estaba sonriendo de la misma forma que su amiga, pero no por las mismas razones.  
—¿Qué les voy a servir?— pregunto la empleada.  
—Un helado de queso y zarzamora—respondió Charlotte. —En hum cono— y una sonrisa un tanto diferente se marco en sus labios.  
—¿Y para ti?— continuo la muchacha, ahora dirigiéndose solo a Albus, con un tono de voz muy diferente con el que se había dirigido a Charlotte.  
—Aaam , creo que un helado de galleta está bien. También en cono por favor—pidió Albus, aun si quitarle la mirada a Charlotte.  
La muchacha se fue a preparar los helados, refunfuñando un tanto, ya que Albus no le había prestado la misma atención, que a la muchacha con la que estaba. Aquella chica era guapa, pero Albus en aquel momento solo tenía ojos para una sola persona.  
—¿Qué tanto me miras?—pregunto la castaña.  
— Solo notaba, lo bien que te ves cuando sonríes— ella rodo los ojos.  
Charlotte sabia, que a Albus y a Scorpius siempre le gustaba molestarla, para que se sonroja y después burlarse de ello.  
—Si tu como no—respondió, desviando la mirada de su acompañante.  
—Es enserio—dijo él, mientras estiraba la mano para tocar las mejillas de su amiga, las cuales habían tomado un color rosado.  
"Hermosa" pensó el azabache "Simplemente hermosa". Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente de tal vez ella solo lo quería como amigo, o peor aun como a un hermano, y eso le partía el corazón. Estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos, podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando por su estomago sin cesar, cuando una voz lo trajo a la realidad.  
—Aquí están los helados—dijo la chica.  
Charlotte tomo el suyo y de mala gana Albus tomo el suyo. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera y paga con dinero muggle.  
Ambos salieron del establecimiento, de nueva cuenta atravesaron la **calle, **para llegar al parque .  
—¿Por qué no comes de tu helado?—le pregunto Charlotte, ella casi terminaba el suyo.—¿Qué no te gusta?— la chica se puso frente a él, y lo miro a los ojos directamente, ya no comía su helado y Albus pudo notar que en el rostro de Charlotte la preocupación comenzaba a hacerse latente.— ¿Acaso te sientes mal?—. El negó con la cabeza.  
—No es eso…—pero no supo explicar que era, así que comenzó a probar de su helado.  
Entonces todo paso tan rápido, que se hubiese pestañeado probablemente se le hubiera perdido. Apenas estaba probándolo cuando, sintió lo frio del helado en todo el rostro y como la consistencia cremosa había entrado a sus fosas nasales. Charlotte le había arrojado el helado a la cara, escucho sus risas y solo pudo pensar en una cosa, mientras se limpiaba el resto de helado de la cara.  
—Me las vas a pagar Charlotte Nott, me las vas a pagar—juro.  
La castaña se echo a correr mientras aun reía a carcajadas. Albus salió corriendo tras de ella, mientras recordaba cómo era que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

_Albus acaba de terminar de darle clases particulares de pociones ah Gwendolyn Tanner, el profesor Slughorn lo había asignado como tutor de la muchacha, ya que según el Albus era un verdadero maestro en pociones y podía ayudar a sus compañeros que no iban tan mal. Se había pasado las ultimas doras, peleando con Gwen, porque según ella estaba haciendo las cosas excelentemente, pero en realidad estaba siguiendo todos los pasos mal. Termino sus "clases" con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y con la túnica nueva llena de hollín de cuando el caldero exploto, tal y como le había dicho a la muchacha que sucedería.  
Estaba pensando en que habría con Slughorn para decirle que Gwendolyn era un caso perdido y que en lugar de un asesor o tutor necesitaba un maestro privado de pociones, que fuera tolerante al máximo. Cuando la escucho llorar, muy pocas veces la había visto de esa manera, en realidad podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano, por eso el corazón se le había estrujado al escucharla._

_La vio sentada en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos, tenía las manos sobre el rostro y de esa manera ahogaba sus sollozos, se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.  
—Lárgate—le grito ella, con voz ronca debido al llanto.  
—Es un pasillo publico, así que puedo estar aquí si quiero—.respondió el.  
—Pero no junta a mí. lárgate Potter, te he dicho que te largues—_

_Ella lo empujaba, a golpes, que siendo sincero no le dolían en lo mas mínimo, ya que le dolía mas verla en aquel estado, era su mejor amiga y no soportaba verla de esa manera.  
—Es por Krum, no— Ni si quiera se lo había dicho, pero el ya lo sabía.  
—Lo he visto—respondió ella apenas con un hilo de voz— besándose con la idiota y descerebrada de Emily Smith— y escucho como otra vez rompía en llanto.— Teníamos dos años saliendo, he desperdiciado dos años de mi vida con un verdadero estúpido.—  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo. Ella se negaba a corresponder el abrazo, Charlotte no era de las personas que podían expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos y él lo sabía de sobra, pero aun así el deseaba abrazarla y protegerla de todos los imbéciles que quisieran dañarla. No soportaba verla así, llorando desconsoladamente por alguien que no merecía ni una sola de sus lagrimas. Se puso de pie.  
—¿ A dónde vas?-le pregunto.  
—Voy a darle su merecido—respondió.  
—No Albus, no por favor.  
Sintió como ella lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba, para que no se fuera.  
—No vale la pena— susurro Charlotte.  
Se giro para verla, y algo dentro de el cambio, no podía soportarla verla así, derrumba por animal como aquel. La abrazo de nueva cuenta y beso su coronilla, ella correspondió al abrazo sin chistear. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la quería, pero no como a una amiga, o como a sus primas –como por mucho tiempo creyó que era así- sino de la forma en la que un hombre podía querer a una mujer. En ese momento se juro que no dejaría que ningún otro canalla volviera a lastimarla._

Aun corría tras de ella. La castaña lo estaba retando gritándole un montón de cosas que solía hacían, que Albus corriera correr con más ganas y quisiera atraparla por sobre todo.  
Algunas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer pero a él no le importo, continuo corriendo. Entonces diviso un atajo entre uno arboles por lo que Charlotte había dado la vuelta, entro entre ellos, y salió disparado como una bala, para atraparla. Salió unos pocos segundos antes que ella, la castaña estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Albus la atrapo, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la acerco más hacia él.  
Ambos reían a carcajadas y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, habían corrido demasiado deprisa en muy poco tiempo. La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, lo que provoco que ambos continuaran riendo sin parar. Entonces Albus dejo de reír y se dedico a escuchar la risa de la muchacha. Su corazón aun latía desbocadamente, pero estaba más que seguro que ya no era por la carrera, además las mariposas no tardaron en hacer presencia en su estomago.  
—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto Charlotte, quien ya había terminado de reír.  
El cabello de la muchacha estaba mojado, debido al agua de lluvia. Albus quito algunos mechones del rostro de la castaña y pudo notar cómo era que ella se sonrojaba levemente.  
—Nada —susurro él.  
—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, me estoy muriendo de frio— comento ella.  
Pero Albus, no quería irse, no aun, este era tal vez el único momento que tendría para hacer aquello que deseaba hacer desde hacia tanto tiempo.  
Se quito la chaqueta, que por fuera ya estaba mojada, pero que por dentro aun estaba seca. Se la puso a Charlotte y ella susurro un gracias, apenas audible para ellos dos. Sin pensarlo mas, Albus tomo la barbilla de la muchacha, con la yema de los dedos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, Charlotte correspondió inmediatamente al beso, sin titubear y mucho menos, apenas unos instantes después, la castaña rodeo el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y el rodeo la cintura de ella con los suyos…

….

Estornudo fuertemente, mientras su padre le quitaba el termómetro de la boca, para saber cuánta fiebre era que tenia.  
Luego de haber pasado un espectacular día en el, parque, haber vuelto a su casa, caminando tranquilamente a casa caminando de la mano de Charlotte a pesar de la lluvia que caí a cantaros, y haberse despido de ella antes de se introdujera en la chimenea con otro beso, que por un extraña razón resulto mejor que el primero.  
Por la noche, como era esperarse ya estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tenía un resfriado, como no, si se había mojado más que nunca.  
—treinta y ocho grados — dijo Harry Potter, mientras guardaba el termómetro y se lo daba a la elfina domestica, que a cambio le entrega un plato con sopa caliente.  
—Sera mejor que le escriba a Victoire para que venga a checarte y traiga con sigo algunas pociones—.  
Harry le entrego a su hijo, el plato con sopa y le pido a la elfina que la trajéese una manta para el muchacho.  
Como si fuese un niño pequeño, Albus se encontraba mirando los dibujos animados muggles, mientras sorbía la nariz y no dejaba de toser.  
A la sala entro su hermano James, vestido con un traje de etiqueta y peinado de una manera poco usual en el.  
—¿A dónde vas?— le pregunto Harry al mayor de sus hijos— El tío…es decir el padre de Ronnie y su madre me han invitado a una comida, que van a hacer en la compañía constructora.—  
—Ya—responde Harry— Bueno que te diviertas.  
—Te ves terrible —le dijo James a Albus, antes de desaparecer y este último le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hermano.  
La elfina volvió con la manta, acompañada de Lily, quien como siempre iba pegada al celular.  
—Hija— hablo Harry — te vas a quedar ciega, si te la pasas pegada noche y día a ese aparato.—  
Lily le sonrió a su padre y le respondió.  
—Gracias papá , sé que me evo hermosa—.  
Y Albus y Harry rodaron los ojos al unisonó.  
—Bueno me voy—dijo al pelirroja —Iré a casa del tío Percy.  
Antes de que Harry pudiese decirle algo a su hija y ya se había ido por la chimenea.

La elfina cubrió con la manta a Albus y este le dio las gracias. Harry quito la mirada de su hijo y la dirigió a los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, tenía que resolver unos cuantos problemas en el ministerio, pero no quería dejar a su hijo solo, Ginny no volvería hasta pasado mañana, y sus otros dos hijos parecían un tanto insensibles ante su hermano, estaban el par de elfos, pero no era lo mismo, si el cuidaba de sus propio hijo.  
—Ve papá—dijo Albus, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa a su padre.  
El azabache había notado la cara de preocupación de su progenitor, no solo por la salud de Albus, sino que también estaba así por los problemas que debía resolver en el ministerio, ser el ministro de magia, no era tan fácil como mucha gente creía.  
—Enviare a Kirsche por Victoire y Kreacher puede estar al pendiente de mi mientras ellas llegan.—  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, no sin antes mirar a la elfina.  
—Vaya señor, Kirsche irá a buscar a la señorita Victoire, y cuando vuelva Kirsche cuidara del joven Albus, hasta que usted regrese.— contesto la elfina, con su voz chillona.  
—De acuerdo— Harry beso la frente de su hijo. Tomo sus papeles y se desapareció.  
Minutos después lo hizo Kirsche, para buscar a Victoire Weasley, la prima mayor de los Weasley/Potter, quien hacía un año ya se había recibido como sanadora.  
Kreacher le llevo un vaso con agua a Albus y después se marcho. El muchacho dejo su plato de sopa –casi terminada- sobre la mesa de centro, se recostó sobre el sofá, envuelto en la manta mientras sucumbia a la inconsciencia que la causaba la fiebre alta que aun tenia.  
No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormido, solo despertó al sentir como unas suaves manos, acariciaban su cabello color del azabache, por un momento creyó que era su madre, pero al abrir los ojos, vio a Charlotte que estaba hincada frente a él, acariciándole el cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía un embase de lo que parecía ser **jarabe **para la fiebre.  
—Hola — la saludo.  
—Hola, dormilón— respondió ella, con una media sonrisa.—He venido a verte, Lily me dijo que estabas enfermo, y la verdad es que me he sentido un tanto culpable.—  
Albus la miro con la incredibilidad grabada en el semblante ¿Cómo así que ella se culpa de que estuviera enfermo? La verdad es que no le encontraba sentido alguno, a aquella afirmación.  
—Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?—  
—Ayer—respondió ella— Me diste tu chaqueta, y yo deje que te empaparas, aunque se de sobra que te enfermas con mucha facilidad— y mordió su labio inferior.  
El rodo los ojos, de la misma forma como ella lo hacía, y la muchacha se rio entre dientes. Albus, la beso rápidamente en los labios, y ella se sonrojo ligeramente, el muchacho saco la mano de entre las cobijas y a acaricio la mejilla de ella, con la yema de sus dedo pulgar.  
—No he dejado de pensar en ti—susurro él.  
—Yo tampoco— y sus sonrojo se intensifico. — Te he traído **jarabe**, es muggle — ambos rieron— pero estoy segura que te ayudara con la fiebre.—  
—Gracias—dijo él.  
Charlotte puso la mano sobre la frente del muchacho, noto que aun tenía fiebre, pero probablemente ya no como antes. Albus vio como Charlotte destapaba el frasco, y ponía cierta cantidad de **jarabe **sobre una tapita con números, le dio a Albus la tapita y se tomo el contenido de un solo trago, aquel medicamento sabia a uva y él se alegro por ello, ya que la medicina muggle no tenia buena fama.  
Albus se quito la manta de encima, y abrió sus brazos para que Charlotte se acostara junto a él, la muchacha lo medito un instante, pero después se acurruco junto a Albus y juntos se cubrieron con la manta, el azabache rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, y beso el cuello de ella.  
Los recuerdos volvieron a invadir la mete de Albus, cerró los ojos y dejo que las imágenes se establecieran.

_Estaban todos formados para que el profesor Longbottom los llamara, para ponerse el sombrero seleccionador. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo ver como su hermano y Fred charlaban tranquilamente y se reían a carcajadas.  
A su lado, estaban Rose, Ronnie, Dominique y Roxanne, los cuatro estaban realmente nerviosos, ya habían llamado a unos cuantos chicos, algunos habían ido a Gryffindor, otros a Ravenclaw y unos cuantos más a Hufflepuff, hasta ahora nadie a Slytherin. Llamaron a unos cuantos mas, incluida su prima Ronnie, hasta que al fin llego su turno.  
—Albus Severus Potter Weasley—dijo el profesor Longbottom.  
El hombre le sonrió, y le puso el sombrero seleccionador….._

Aun no estaba del todo consiente, ¿Lo habían enviado a Slytherin?, ¿a él? , no había sido tan valiente, para pedirle al sombrero seleccionador que lo enviara a Gryffindor, y ahora estaba sentado ahí, junto a un montón de desconocidos que no paraban de murmurar y estaba seguro que era sobre él. De pronto una pequeña niña, de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, hizo que todos se callaran.  
—Si es un Potter— y sin ningún remordimiento lo señalo —¿Y qué? ¿Quieren callarse, me tienen harta? — Un niño rubio, quien su padre había dicho que era Scorpius Malfoy, jalo a la niña, para que se sentara, y negó con la cabeza. Todas las conversaciones se reanudaron.— Hey Potter—le dijo la castaña— Siéntate con nosotros, anda—ella corrió con la mirada, a otro chiquillo que estaba sentado junto a ellos, Albus se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la niña.—Soy Charlotte Nott Greengrass—estiro su mano y Albus le dio la suya y la estrecharon.— Y el es mi primo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy — el rubio de igual forma estiro la mano, tomo la de Albus y le sonrió.  
—Mucho gusto—dijo Albus— Yo soy Albus Severus Potter— el azabache les sonrió a ambos, y los tres niños se pusieron a degustar del banquete, sin saber que aquello los volviera los tres mejores amigos.

—¿En qué piensas?—le pregunto Charlotte  
—En el día en que nos conocimos— respondió el.  
La muchacha, suspiro y también dejo que la añoranza la cubriera. Albus acaricio el cuello de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos, y después se encargo de depositar unos cuantos besos en el.  
—Te quiero—susurro ella.  
—Y yo te quiero a ti— dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Y así se quedaron juntos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro, oliendo el aroma del otro. No sabían cuánto duraría aquello, no sabían si vivirían felices para siempre, lo único que Albus sabia, era que quería vivir en aquel momento para siempre.

Gracias Por leer : D  
Un saludo para Francisca (o Pancha XDD) de The Half- Blood Order rp . Espero que te haya gustado.

Martha


End file.
